<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Do Like Watching You Try by Katybug1992</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358777">I Do Like Watching You Try</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992'>Katybug1992</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [130]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, post-babcock firing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So the first thing he did when they got to the hotel was track down Auston before the team would be meeting up in a conference room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [130]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Do Like Watching You Try</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a quote from West Wing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long morning. Mitch had gotten woken up by a call from Kyle telling him that he had fired Babcock and for Mitch to meet him and Keefe at the airport to meet up with the team in Arizona. And Mitch knew why he was being asked to join them. He was the “lifeblood”, the “light”, of the Leafs. He was the one who could make everyone feel better no matter how bad things seemed to be going. And he knew his team needed that right now. Willy, Zach, and Freddie all ratted out that Auston was trying to shut everyone out and carry the team on his own - something he often tried when Mitch wasn’t around to stop him.</p>
<p>So the first thing he did when they got to the hotel was track down Auston before the team would be meeting up in a conference room. He found his boyfriend on the rooftop patio with Freddie and Willy, clearly ignoring both of them.</p>
<p>“Mitchy!” Willy exclaimed spotting him first and running over and semi tackling him.</p>
<p>“Sweet Jesus.” Mitch gasped as he was not-so-gently maneuvered over to the others.</p>
<p>“Careful, Nylander,” Freddie chided, “we don’t need him more broken.”</p>
<p>“Give us a minute?” Mitch asked the others as he settled next to Auston.</p>
<p>Willy looked ready to argue (because as much as he made fun of how co-dependent Mitch and Auston were, he also went a little stir crazy when he couldn’t just see Mitch whenever he wanted) but let Freddie tug him away after leaving a smacking kiss on Mitch’s head and cackling as his injured teammate proceeded to wipe his face off.</p>
<p>Setting onto the couch, Mitch joined Auston in staring out over the cityscape for a minute.</p>
<p>“You know,” he finally spoke, “one of the things that happens when I stay away too long is that you forget you don’t have the power to fix everything.”</p>
<p>When Auston looked over at him, Mitch gently cupped his cheek and continued, “You have a big brain, and a good heart, and an ego the size of Canada. You do, Matty.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have the power to fix everything,” Mitch added, resting his forehead against Auston’s, “But I DO like watching you try.”</p>
<p>Auston huffed out a laugh at that and felt the tension that had been building in him seep out now that he had Mitch back at his side.</p>
<p>“You need to get better soon,” Auston pulled Mitch under his arm and kissed him briefly, “I need you back on the ice with me.”</p>
<p>“Maybe we’ll finally get to play on the same line.” Mitch grinned up at him.<br/>“There would be nothing stopping us if that happens.” Auston’s voice was fond but determined. After a minute, he asked, “What do you think of Keefe?”</p>
<p>“As a person, I like him.” Mitch nodded, “I never played for the Marlies, so I never had him as a coach.”</p>
<p>“Do you think he’ll be better?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I do.”</p>
<p>They sat in silence again, just basking in each other’s presence until JT came and got them for the team meeting before heading over for practice.</p>
<p>“Thank you for coming,” Auston whispered as they stood up, handing Mitch his crutches.</p>
<p>“Well, someone has to make sure you don’t crush yourself under the weight of your own expectations.” Mitch flashed him a grin, “After all, aren’t you the one who always tells me not to carry the team on my back?”</p>
<p>“Share it?”</p>
<p>“Since 2016.”</p>
<p>Auston laughed, bumping their heads together and holding the door open.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>